Prove It
by Erin Giles
Summary: “Ianto Jones is brilliant, you know. He wakes up. Different fingerprints, voice, DNA, so how am I going to recognise him? He kisses me. And I know at once! Isn’t that the most romantic thing you’ve ever heard?" Almost Perfect, James Goss.


**TITLE**: Prove It.  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**DISCLAIMER**: Torchwood is property of the BBC and RTD.  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS**: Jack/Ianto  
**WORDS**: 816  
**SUMMARY**: "Ianto Jones is brilliant, you know. He wakes up. Different fingerprints, voice, DNA, so how am I going to recognise him? He kisses me. And I know at once! Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?" _Almost Perfect_, James Goss.

* * *

"Ianto? That you?" Jack called from where he was busy trying to sort out the papers on his desk he'd promised Ianto he would finish over the weekend. It was 8 am on Monday morning, and – hang on! Ianto was late. There was no reply from Ianto though as Jack tried to balance a pile of finished reports he'd signed off in one hand while trying to stop another pile toppling to the floor with the other. His knee shot up to the side of the desk to stop the pile sliding to the floor as the pile in his arms wobbled precariously.

"Here." A voice said, grasping at the files that were threatening to topple to the floor and setting them straight on the desk, leaving Jack able to straighten out the completed set in his arms.

"Thanks, Ian-" Jack stopped mid-word as his gaze fell on what he had perceived to be the young Welshman. In his place though was a beautiful young woman with auburn hair, smiling almost shyly at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked indignantly as he dropped the files onto the corner of his desk, no longer caring that half of them fell to the floor. The young woman frowned, bending to pick them up.

"Don't move!" Jack yelled, already edging round his desk to try and retrieve his gun, although the woman looked harmless enough. _Those legs could probably pin a man to the bed though_, Jack appreciated.

"Jack, it's me." There was a hint of desperation in the woman's voice as she straightened up again.

"Me who?" Jack scoffed, stopping on the other side of the desk, and crossing his arms to show he wasn't intimidated. He was definitely a little scared though that someone had gotten through all the security codes without setting off any alarms.

"It's Ianto."

Jack laughed. "I know I'm not the most observant person but I think I'd realise if my boyfriend was a woman."

"I woke up like this, this morning, I don't know how it happened." The woman protested. Her voice had a slightly hysterical edge to it.

"Prove it?" Jack demanded.

The young woman looked perturbed. "How?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Tell me something only Ianto would know."

"That won't help, then you'll just think I've stolen Ianto's, I mean my, memories or something equally daft, which honestly isn't all that daft considering I'm a fucking woman at this moment in time!" The woman sighed, frustrated for a moment before she looked back up at Jack. Jack's guard dropped for a second as he saw a spark of something in those eyes that were familiar. He didn't get much of a chance to contemplate it though before the woman was in his personal space, up on her tiptoes as she pressed her lips against Jack's, arms sliding round Jack's muscular back.

Jack barely hesitated, his eyes slipping closed as warm lips pressed against his own, lips that were different, but as Jack opened his mouth, allowing a smaller than normal tongue entry, there was no mistaking it was Ianto's kiss. The way the tongue touched his own first before it ran along the roof of his mouth, swirling along his top row of teeth as if counting them. It was the way the hand went immediately to the back of Jack's neck, fingers playing unconsciously with a few stray strands of hair, thumb sliding down the back of his collar. The way the head titled slightly to the left so their noses brushed against each other at first before Ianto's nose dipped into the side of Jack's cheek.

When she pulled back to look at Jack, leaving him a little breathless, there was a look of searching concern on her face. Jack didn't say anything at first, just raised a finger to his own tingling lips, brushing his thumb across the bottom one as he took in the sight of Ianto as a woman again.

"So?" The voice was still womanly, but there was a trace of Ianto's old voice in there somewhere, Jack could hear it now along with the trace of uncertainty.

"Yup." Jack let a dazzling smile pass his lips. "That ought to prove it."

Ianto seemed somewhat relieved. "Good. Now how are we going to fix it?"

"We're not going to have a little fun first?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, his eyes glancing over Ianto appreciatively as he tried to step back into Ianto's personal space, his arms reaching out for his – her – petite form. Ianto slapped his hands away.

"No we are bloody well not. I'm a woman Jack. Fix it!"


End file.
